Galactic Goomba II: Legacy of the Stars
'Galactic Goomba II: Legacy of the Stars '''is the sequel to the 2013 game Galactic Goomba. It will be developed by Fantendo and published by GalaxySoft Inc, and will be released on Nintendo Wii U, 3DS, and Steam on May 29, 2014 in the US. Descriptions Nintendo eShop description Steam description Story Synposis Galactic Goomba's world is shaken when his ancestor's ghost-Quasar Goomba-tells him that something or someone is destroying the legendary Galaxy Shrine. With his friends in tow, and a mysterious new nemesis on the rise, this may be one of Galactic's most out of this world adventures ever! Story Mode Prologue: "Explosive Properties" Galactic Goomba saved Blastania from being fused together by Prof. Fusion and his accomplice Dr. Combiner, but the true threat was yet to come. Whilst the celebrations were going on, a human named Nick Barrs was working on a new version of a Bob-Omb- called the Planet-Omb V1- when a Bob-Omb accidentally explodes on him. This was a Lose-Fuse Bomb, and it fused with Nick, turning him into Nykel Boom. His first plan is to blow up Blastania, but he remembers that lousy Galaxy Shrine he visited years ago with his mom to celebrate the birth of Galactic. He heads there and gets rid of the Galaxy Goombas, thus claiming it as his own. Characters Playable Default Unlockable Unlock Criteria Worlds/Levels There are a total of 10 worlds, two of which are secret worlds. Within each world, there are 8 levels. World 1: Geyser Bash This is the first world of the game, and it takes place on a futuristic Mercury. The mid-boss is Lans, a rogue cyborg, and the boss of the world is Nuclezilla, the evil tyrant who rules over the planet. World 2: Sector Venus The second world of the game is based on the planet Venus. Here, the player fights the mid-boss ELECTR ('E'vil '''L'ackey 'E'ngineered 'C'ybernetic 'T'yranny 'R'ockstar), a robot that knows how to destroy Goombas easily, and has the first fight with Nykel Boom. Trivia *There are multiple video game and cartoon references throughout the game. **Angel Katie is a reference to Pit from Kid Icarus. ***Her green and red arrows could be referencing Mario and Luigi's color schemes. ***The fact that she has golden wings could also mean she's based on a Gold Paratroopa from New Super Mario Bros. 2. **Knockout Percy's design looks similar to Giga Mac from Punch-Out! ''(Wii). **Originally, World 2 was called "Sector V", a nod to the show ''Codename: Kids Next Door. ***This is confirmed by a piece of concept art in the level "Gravitational Base" (seen in previews for the upcoming book GalaxySoft Inc. Memoirs) that shows a KND Moonbase based level. **Barney's Banzai Form uses coins to cause a transformation, similar to Super Sonic's transformation from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''games. ***However, Barney only needs 30 coins to turn into Banzai Barney, 20 less than Sonic's required 50 rings. *Galactic Goomba II ideas were created around the time the original game was nearly completed, and it was going to introduce a new female counterpart for Barney, named Betty Bob-Omb. *This game was released before the first Galactic Goomba game was ported to Steam. *The stage "Carousel Showdown", where the player fights Lans, is based on real-world boardwalks. Category:GalaxySoft Inc. Games Category:Sequels